


Arthurian for yes

by cardist



Series: AEDWQ 2020 Write-Along [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arthurian Threats of Violence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardist/pseuds/cardist
Summary: The first time Prince Eames spots Arthur, the cute saturnine pointman in his Defense Against Dream Attacks class, he wants to marry him so much he accidentally materializes a ring on Arthur’s finger during a field exercise.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 Write-Along [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730917
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Arthurian for yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queuebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/gifts).



> A giant thank you to [Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird) for beta-ing and dealing with me and my many this-is-shit phases (this one had quite a few). It's not an easy job, so I'm eternally grateful. I shall return your graces with showers of cat videos, it's a promise!
> 
> I'm not in the [AEDWQ](https://teacuphuman09.tumblr.com/tagged/AEDWQ) but I'm writing alongside? Here were the instructions: 
> 
> Prompt: Accidentally Married  
> Genre: Royal AU  
> Word count: Up to 500 Words

"Ironic that he’s a Forger," Ari said.

"Who?" Arthur was writing an essay on applying game theory to improvisation stratagems in dreamshare, but couldn't focus and kept thinking in recursive sentences.

Arthur knew Ari knew Arthur knew exactly who. It'd been a week since The Prince transferred into the academy, but no one would shut up about him. Sure, he was charming, with nice lips and a seductive accent and the school uniform tailored perfectly to his chest-- but that was it. 

"Y'know. Prince and the Pauper?" she continued. "Prince forging the identity of a pauper because he’s tired of royal life, only to learn the cruel reality of--" 

Arthur tapped at his keyboard. "Don't you have Dream Lighting Theory soon?"

“Shit, right.” Ari started packing her things. “He keeps looking at you during Defense Against Dream Attacks, you know.”

"So do you. Doesn't mean you have a crush."

"I never said anything about a crush." She gasped. "Wait, do you--"

"No,” Arthur deadpanned. “And would you look at the time.”

"Fine. That reminds me-- the field exercise’s tomorrow. Ready for it?”

Arthur shrugged. “Aced the last one. And all the previous ones. I don’t foresee any complications with tomorrow’s.”

“What if Prince Eames pulls some fancy British tricks--”

“He’ll be a walk in the park,” Arthur said, snapping his laptop shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why the _fuck_ do I have a ring on my finger?" 

Ari stared. "It's... stunning."

It was horrible. Gaudy. Arthur yanked at it. It didn’t budge. "What the fuck." 

The projections were turning toward them.

"It's your ring finger," Ari said.

“Astute observation--” Arthur began, irritated, but was interrupted by Ari pulling him into a run. The projections were onto them. 

They had spears. What the fuck.

He was so going to cut someone's throat if he failed this exercise because of a fucking wedding ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So," Ari said afterward, during totem check.

"Don't want to talk," he sulked, tossing his die over and over.

"It was Prince Eames's dream," Ari informed.

"What part of 'don't want to talk' didn't you get?"

She grinned. "He put a ring on you."

"Ari," Arthur started, looking up, but Ari was looking at something behind him. 

He turned.

"Arthur?" the Prince said, sheepish.

"Speaking." Scowling. 

"Hi. So. I-I--um--I-- May have done-- something. Embarrassing."

"Great. My accidental fiancé is incompetent and ineloquent," Arthur said. "Fucking joke."

The Prince chortled. "I'm--? Look, let's start over. Hello Arthur, I'm Eames. Pleasure to meet you. You look absolutely smashing in a uniform, and I'd like to date you, darling, if you'd forgive the little hiccup."

"Your subconscious proposed to me, spare me the awful flirting," Arthur mumbled, flushing. Fuck Eames’s charming smile.

"I--" Eames started.

“The ring was inconvenient, I couldn’t hold my glock properly,” Arthur interjected.

“Um--” Eames stammered.

“Don’t ever summon it again.”

“You--” 

“I’m also too well-dressed to be the pauper in this bullshit story.”

“What--”

But Arthur was already stalking off.

"Yeah... that’s Arthurian for yes.” Ari explained cheerily.


End file.
